


It's a hard job

by mistressterably



Series: Malc and Jamie - Having Fun! [4]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably





	It's a hard job

Malcolm arrived back at the office later than Jamie. Striding down the hall to his office, Malcolm only barely registered the light from his office. Jamie would already be there, he figured, waiting for him to get there. It had been a hell of a long night overseeing the televised debate but they’d been able to keep things from going total tit’s up. Tired and exhausted, Malcolm loosened his tie and was in the process of stripping off his jacket as he entered his office. He saw Jamie by the large board they’d set up to track all the ministers and their upcoming interviews. It had been the best way for them to coordinate the constant stream of press events for the next month until the election. 

White erase marker in his hand, Jamie was crossing off the day’s press events. ‘Hey, Malc. That took you longer than expected?’

‘Fucked up driver took us on a detour.’ Malcolm grumbled. He noted that Jamie had taken his jacket off as well. Damn the fucker had a nice looking ass, he thought to himself. ‘What’s on for tomorrow?’

‘We’ve got the DoSac team ready to shoot themselves in the foot at noon and then Transport is set for a debate at 3. Fucking long night again. We’ve got the Wales debate on at 8pm.’

‘At least that twat knows his fucking lines. Can you imagine a fucking night in the middle of the week up in Cardiff?’

‘That’d have been a right fucking pain in my balls.’ Jamie put the cap back on the marker and put it down. He took a step back and just looked over the coming schedule. Malcolm had leaned his butt against his desk, glancing at the schedule briefly himself before fixing his eyes on Jamie’s backside. His right hand dropped to his crotch to massage his growing bulge. ‘You still want to handle the DoSac team tomorrow?’

With a loud sigh, Malcolm accepted his fate. ‘I’ll bollock them hard in the morning. At least we’ll be able to have something to eat during the Wales debate.’ He wasn’t thinking about the next day though. The sight of Jamie’s trousers stretched tightly over his ass was way too fucking tempting to him. He rubbed at his eyes, squeezing the bridge of his nose for a moment to try and stop himself thinking along those lines. Why the fuck did he have to always know things? Knowing that Jamie had recently stopped his off and on relationship with the squash club instructor was only giving Malcolm an idea that he could make a move on Jamie again. 

‘Sam’s got your flight booked to take you to Edinburgh for the Monday debate?’ Jamie’s voice interrupted Malcolm’s thought. 

‘Huh? Yeah. I leave at 10 am. Figured I’d drop in the office before I head to the airport.’

‘Fuck that, Malc. Sleep in and go right to the airport. I can bollock the Culture minister for you.’ 

Jamie glanced back at Malcolm over his shoulder. With the light behind Malcolm, Jamie had no idea that Malcolm was sporting a raging hardon. ‘You want something to eat before heading home. I’m fucking starving.’

‘You’re not the only one.’ Malcolm said, not really talking about food. Pushing away from the desk, Malcolm was drawn to stand behind Jamie. 

‘How about some curry?’ Jamie asked Malcolm casually and then froze a moment as he felt the older Scot’s hand rest on his shoulder heavily. Malcolm leaned closer to Jamie’s neck, his breath soft on his skin. Jamie held his own breath even as he felt the stirring in his groin. Here? He thought. Now? Fuck the bastard. Malcolm’s breath felt hot now against his neck.

‘Fuck the food.’ Malcolm whispered as both his hands were resting on Jamie’s shoulders, squeezing him slightly. ‘Been one fucking hell of a long time.’

‘You’re the fucker who wanted to protect my fucking career.’ Jamie’s eyes were half closed now. Malcolm’s hands slid from his shoulders to rest flat against his shoulder blades, the palms hot as they pressed into him. ‘Fucking move on you told me. So I fucking did.’

‘I know.’ Malcolm’s voice was against his ear. All it would take would be a slight move forward and Malcolm could draw Jamie’s earlobe between his lips to suck on him but he didn’t move, he just breathed in deeply. Fuck the bastard, Malcolm thought. Smells so fucking good. 

‘I’m seeing someone else.’ Jamie tried. This wasn’t good, he thought. They were both playing with fire again. Malcolm’s hands were moving downward to rest on his back. 

‘Fucking lying to me.’ Malcolm growled. 

‘Knew you couldn’t let me go that easily.’ Jamie grinned, unseen by Malcolm. He felt Malcolm’s forehead rest against the back of his head. He pushed back slightly. Malcolm’s reaction was to press his own body closer. Now Jamie could feel Malcolm’s hard prick, matching his own. ‘Malc.’ 

Jamie groaned in response. The older Scot’s response was just his heavy, hot breath against Jamie’s neck. Jamie dropped his hands to his waist, popping the button of his trousers open and unzipping them. He felt Malcolm’s hands grip his shirt in his fists, tugging his shirt upward. Jamie’s hands slid under the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down along with his trousers. Once they were past his hips, the clothes pooled around his feet and left him naked from the waist down. His cock was achingly hard, the blood pumping through it. It strained upward, wanting attention. One large hand found it’s way up and under Jamie’s shirt, Malcolm’s touch seared through Jamie’s senses. Laying his own hands flat against the wall, Jamie held his breath waiting for Malcolm. The other large hand rested a moment on his hip, as Malcolm pressed closer against Jamie, his own throbbing shaft held tight in his trousers still. Fuck me, Jamie’s brain screamed. He wanted Malcolm so badly in that moment but he didn’t get what he wanted. Instead, all Jamie felt was that one large hand gliding over his skin from his hip to his crotch. A moan escaped him as Malcolm’s hand finally wrapped around his erection. The firm grip began to slowly pump up and down the length. Malcolm’s body pressed harder against him, grinding his crotch against Jamie’s ass. 

Jamie protested when he felt Malcolm’s hand stop it’s slow and steady strokes along his cock but got no response. Malcolm only let go of Jamie to unzip his own trousers and pull out his own burgeoning erection. When Jamie felt the heat of Malcolm’s cock against the crack of his ass he reacted instinctively, thrusting back against Malcolm. His eyes closed once Malcolm’s hand found it’s way back to Jamie’s cock. As Malcolm stroked his cock, he rocked his hips, the friction of his cock against Jamie’s ass drove Jamie mad with passion. Fuck me, Jamie thought, fuck me hard. Please fuck me so hard. Then those hot breaths stopped against Jamie’s neck. Now Malcolm was practically sinking his teeth into Jamie’s shoulder through his shirt. Jamie drove his forehead into his forearm, pressed against the wall. Then he gasped loudly. Malcolm entered him slowly. Fuck, so slow and so intense. Then all Jamie could register was the thrusting into him, impaling him over and over again. The hand squeezing him hard. 

‘Fuck…’ Jamie gasped out the words, at least he thought he did. ‘Me… Oh … God… yes!’

His senses exploded when he came. Jamie could feel his cock pulsing in Malcolm’s hand, the hot cum spilling from him. His eyes were squeezed so tightly closed he felt tears on his cheeks. Biting his lips, Jamie kept moaning as Malcolm kept up his pounding thrusts into his ass. 

‘Ohhhh.’ Was all Malcolm got out as his hands gripped hard into Jamie’s skin and then the quick pull out of Jamie’s ass, leaving his ass gaping open and empty as Malcolm shot his load onto Jamie’s ass. Drained, Malcolm just rested against Jamie for a few minutes. Only then did Malcolm kiss Jamie’s neck lightly.


End file.
